Im a Loner
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Matanya tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang persis berada di samping mobil Kyuhyun. Bukan, Hyukjae bukan tertarik dengan mobilnya. Tetapi seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Yang sedang sibuk melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. chap 2 out! chek this out guys! WARNING : YAOI, DLDR, ABAL, TYPOs RnR please..
1. Prolog

Judul : Im a Loner

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang

tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama.

Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya

milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, fluff, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : FishyMonkey

#FishyMonkey

_Orang bilang aku kelainan_

_Orang bilang aku berbeda_

_Orang bilang aku asing_

_Apa salahnya menjadi diriku?_

_Diriku yang penuh kesunyian ini_

_Diriku yang penuh akan kata diam inu_

_This is me..._

_A loner_

#Author POV

Seoul. Ibu kota negara Korea Selatan. Negara dangan bermacam-macam budaya. Negara pemilik empat musim ini, tengah menginjak waktu menurunnya suhu di Korea ini. Ya, musim dingin.

Salju pertama di tahun ini turun layaknya sebuah harapan suci. Angin sejuk yang terbilang dingin ini berhembus menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju di udara.

Disinilah dia duduk. Di atas bangku taman. Di terangi cahaya rembulan yang memperlihatkan betapa merahnya pipi itu karena cuaca yang dingin ini.

Tubuhnya yang kurus terbalut oleh mantel dingin berwarna merah favoritnya. Ramhutnya yang berwarna coklat di terbangkan angin malam bagaikan untaian benang. Tangan halusnya saling menyentyg satu sama lain untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk. Mata bulatnya yang indah memandang jauh ke depan mencoba menerka apa yang akan dia lakukan sehabis ini.

BRUKKK

Matanya mengerjap lucu. Mencoba mencari apa yg sedang tejadi. Dihadapannya terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam kelam dan jaket hitam yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu tampak sedang memungitu barang yang berjatuhan. Terpeleset? Mungkin.

Hyukjae, sang tokoh utama kita mulai berdiri meninggalkan bangku taman yang mulai mendingin itu. Kaki kurusnya melangkah ke hadapan lelaki itu. Dan seketika berjongkok membantu memungiti barang yang berjatuhan itu.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi sibuk memunguti barangnya, tampak terkaget akan kehadiran Hyukjae di hadapannya. Tangannya tetap memunguti barangnya dan sesekali melirik wajah sang penolong. "_Manis sekali. Pipinya memerah." _Ohh.. nampaknya lelaki ini tertarik pada Hyukjae.

Lelaki itu berdiri setelah semuanya sudah rapih kembali. Diikuti Hyukjae yang segera membalik badannya mencoba kembali ke bangkunya.

"Terima kasih.."

Hyukjae membalik badannya ke arah lelaki itu. Hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ohayy kambek/? nihh

Sebenernya ga ada niat buat nulis ini sih. Cuma lagi kepengen nulis aja. Jadi terciptalah prolog ini...

Sooo how? Di lanjutkah? Atau di biarin gini aja?


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : Im a Loner

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang

tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama.

Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya

milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, fluff, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : FishyMonkey

#FishyMonkey

_Setiap orang melihatku, aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam_

_Memainkan jari, dan tak bisa menatap mereka_

_Hingga…_

_Dia datang, dan membuat ku.._

_Berubah.._

#Author POV

Sinar-sinar mentari menari melewati celah kecil dari jendela kamar Hyukjae. Mengelus lembut pipi halusnya. Mencoba membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Alisnya berkerut, bibir merhanya sedikit mengerucut. Menandakan tidurnya tengah terusik. Jari-jari kecilnya mulai bergerak menggapai ponsel genggamnya di atas meja kecilnya. Matanya mengecil mencoba melihat lambing jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Jam 05.30

Didudukkan tubuh kecilnya. Menatap lurus ke arah tembok di depannya. Tangannya terangkat ke kepalanya dan merapikan sedikit rambut lurusnya yang terlihat berantakan karena tidurnya semalam.

Setelah merasa nyawanya telah terkumpul kembali, kaki panjangnya menginjaki lantai dan segera berdiri. Dengan malas di arahkan badannya kea rah kamar mandi dan segera mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi-gigi rapihnya. Rutinitas yang selalu dia lakukan sehabis bangun tidur.

Ohh, sarapan. Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dua helai roti yang di berikan selai strawberry kesukaannya selalu menjadi menu andalan di setiap paginya. Tidak lupa segelas susu strawberry yang selalu dia hidangkan dengan keadaan hangat.

Sendiri. Itu yang dia rasakan setiap pagi. Awhh, maksudku setiap hari dan mungkin setiap saat? Kursi makan yang ada di samping maupun depannya selalu kosong. Apartemen sewaan miliknya juga selalu sunyi dan taka da suara. Sekalinya ada suara hanya dering ponsel miliknya, tv miliknya, dan anak derap kaki anak tetangga yang ada di di atas apartemennya. Lalu dengan tetangga yang selantai dengan dirinya? Ohh hyukjae hanya sendiri di lantai pertama ini.

Kadang hyukjae ingin ada yang menemani dirinya di apartmen ini. Tapi semua orang seakan yang tidak akan menjauhinya? Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Bahkan orang tuanya pun rela merogoh kantong untuk menyewa apartemen untuk hyukjae karena.. tidak ingin di repotkan?

Lagi-lagi yang dia lakukan hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ini nasibnya bukan? Haha..

Setelah sarapan, mandi, dan berdandan serapih mungkin sepeda listrik miliknya pun meluncur di jalan raya yang hampir di lewatinya setiap hari. Sepeda listrik? Lucu bukan? Hyukjae memilih ini karena dia tak ingin menambahkan polusi polusi yang sudah terlalu banyak di atmosfer bumi.

Angina musim dingin yang menabrak badannya pun dia hiraukan agar cepat sampai ke tempat favoritnya, tempat kerjanya. Bagi hyukjae, sebelum memulai suatu pekerjaan dia harus mnyukai pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu. Itu mengapa dia menyukai ohh tapi mencintai tempat kerjanya.

Disinilah dia, di tempat parkis tempat kerjanya. Dirinya segera masuk ke dalam untuk mencari kehangatan. Karena di dalam sangat hangat. Dan hyukjae suka itu. Hyukjae duduk di atas kursi nyamannya yang selalu memeluk tubuhnya setiap hari itu. Dan segera mengambil buku yang ada di laci meja kerjanya. Matanya pun memerhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk memelih buku di hadapannya.

Ya, memilih buku. Karena disinalah Hyukjae berada. Di perpustakaan kota yang penuh akan buku buku yang selalu dia suka. Duduk di meja penyewaan setiap hari dan mencatat buku apa saja yang akan di pinjam dan di kembalikan oleh orang lain.

Selalu nyaman dengan tempat ini. Karena tempat ini sunyi dan damai seperti dirinya. Yang sunyi, dan juga.. kesepian.

"Ohh Hyukjae kau sudah datang rupanya. Mau aku bikinkan minuman kesukaanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun si partner kerjanya sambil tersenyum menghadap ke Hyukjae.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pertanda dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui apa maksud Hyukjae pun segera pergi melangkah ke dapur yang tersedia untuk membuat susu strawberry kesukaannya. Sudah hamper 3 tahun Hyukjae kerja disini. Para pegawai pun sudah hafal apa saja yang disukai Hyukjae. Dan itu membuat Hyukjae semakin betah tinggal disini.

_Kling…_

Lonceng yang terpasang di pintu masuk berbunyi, pertanda seorang pelanggan baru saja datang. Hyukjae membungkuk menandakan "_Selamat datang"_ untuk sang pelanggan

Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum dan segera melangkah menuju rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Ekor mata hyukjae mengikuti kemana langkah pelanggan yang berjenis kelamin lak-laki itu. Postur badannya sangat familiar. Rambut hitam kelamnya juga. Tapi otak hyukjae berhenti di kata familiar dan tidak bisa mengingat dia sapa.

Setelah lelaki itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Hyukjae pun segera duduk dan lanjut membaca buku yang telah dia baca sedari kemarin. Matnay terkadang membulat sempurna dan sesekali menyipit. Sepertinya dia sangat asik dalam membacanya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil membawa segelas susu strawberry hangat pesanannya.

_Tok tok.._

Ketukan di meja kerjanya membuat Hyukjae kaget dan sontak mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. Dengan gemas Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Asik membaca buku eoh sampe tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku?" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hyukjae menyengir memperlihatkan gusi-gusi imut miliknya.

"Nah, di minumlah selagi hangat. Aku akan merapikan beberapa buku." Hyukjae mengangguk dan Kyuhyun pun segera meninggalkan Hyukjae yang asik bermesraan dengan lembaran kertas yang di buat menjadi satu itu.

Kembali membaca bukunya dan meresapi apa saja yang tertulis. Namun telinga Hyukjae kini di pasang lebih tajam agar kejadiannya barusan bersama Kyuhyun tidak terulang lagi. Langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin mendekat membuat Hyukjae mengangkat kepalnya dan mnutup bukunya untuk sementara waktu. Ada pelanggan yang ingin meminjam.

Hyukjae segera mengambil buku yang pelanggan itu berikan dan segera mendatanya. Kepalanya terangkat lagi dan memandang wajah lelaki yang di depannya. Sangat familiar.

"Kau?" ucap pelanggan itu yang membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Lelaki itu segera paham dan mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ini aku, yang kau tolong pada malam itu." Mulut hyukjae segera membulat sempurna dan membuat lelaki itu terkekeh kecil.

Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu pada layar itu. Dengan segera Hyukjae menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada lelaki itu.

"_Ahh.. sekarang aku mengingatmu ^^"_

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

.

.

.

Bener-bener butuh respon yang positif biar semangat lanjutin ToT

Jadi gimana sama ff yang satu ini? Di lanjut atau di hentikan sampai disini aja? :'3


	3. Chapter 2

Judul : Im a Loner

Cast : - Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk)

Lee Donghae

And other

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang

tua mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama.

Eunhyuk hanya milik Donghae dan Donghae hanya

milik Eunhyuk... XD

Genre : Romance, fluff, yg pasti ini YAOI

Rated : T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Author : FishyMonkey

#FishyMonkey

Author POV

Hari menunjukkan pukul 06.00 sore. Hyukjae kini sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Waktunya perpustakaan untuk tutup dan dirinya untuk pulang. Ditemani Kyuhyun yang duduk manis di depan Hyukjae. Sudah hal wajib bagi Kyuhyun untuk menunggu Hyukjae keluar dengan aman dari tempat kerja ini. Karena Kyuhyun takut jika ada yang mengerjai Hyukjae nanti.

Hyukjae kini kembali memakai jaket hangatnya dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya di tarik sehingga tersenyum di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tau bahwa Hyukjae sudah siap untuk pulang.

Melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berdiri membuat Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membukakan pintu depan untuk lelaki manis itu. Dengan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung dan segera mengeratkan jaketnya. Hari mulai malam, dan anginpun semakin kencang.

"Nah, pulanglah. Jangan keseringan keluar jika sudah malam arra?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mngusap pucuk kepalaa Hyukjae. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke pada Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali akan ku jemput dan ku antar pulang." Hyukjae mengangguk kecil dan mulai menaiki sepeda listriknya. Tangannya merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"_Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku {} " _Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat layar ponsel Hyukjae.

"Cha pulanglah dengan hati-hati ok?" Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya menandakan Kyuhyun juga harus hati-hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hyukjae menyalakan mesin sepeda listriknya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun menjawab lambaian tangannya, Hyukjae segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

SKIP TIME -

Disini Hyukjae sekarang. Berbaring di atas kasur hangatnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ingatan Hyukjae kembali kepada lelaki tadi siang. Hyukjae belum tau siapa namanya.

Setelah lelaki itu menamakan Hyukjae dia langsung pergi karena ada panggilan yang penting. Itu yang Hyukjae tau.

Sangat teringat di ingatan Hyukjae bagaimana wajah lelaki itu begitu dia tau bahwa Hyukjae tidak bisa berbicara. Terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut mengetahui hal ini? Tapi ini menjadi hal biasa bagi Hyukjae. Kekurangannya inilah yang membuat orang lain menjauhinya. Sangat beruntung baginya memiliki Kyuhyun yang masih mau berteman dengannya.

Kyuhyun adalah partner kerjanya. Kyuhyun orang yang baik bagi Hyukjae. Hanya Kyuhyun yang selama ini mengajak Hyukjae jalan-jalan dan bermain bersama. Hyukjae saying Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Hyukjae sangat menyayangi temannya ini. Kadang Hyukjae sesekali berencana untuk membuat Kyuhyun sebuah hadiah kecil-kecilan. Mungkin seperti gantungan ponsel yang kembar atau couple t-shirt? It's cute right?

Hyukjae benar-benar ingin tau siapa nama lelaki itu. Mungkinkah dia akan menjadi teman untuk Hyukjae seperti Kyuhyun atau menjauh seperti yang orang lain lakukan padanya.

Kesunyiannya terganggu kala mendengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi. Hyukjae segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan terlihat seorang lelaki dengan seragamnya. Ahh satpam yang selalu menunggu pintu masuk apartmen.

"Tuan Hyukjae, ada titipan untukmu." Ucapnya sambil memberikan bungkusan kepada Hyukjae.

"_Dari siapa?"_ Hyukjae menggerakkan bibirnya berharap satpam itu mengerti apa yang Hyukjae maksud.

"Dari seseorang yang bernama Kyu.. Kyuhan. Tapi dia langusng pergi setelah menitipkan ini."

Hyukjae tertawa dalam diam mendengar nama Kyuhyun yang di sebut dengan salah. Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya dan satpam itu segera meninggalkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera duduk di sofanya dan membuka bingkisan itu. Es krim strawberry! Kyuhyun memang teman terbaiknya. Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Dinyalakn tvnya menampilkan acara yang Hyukjae tidak tau apa acara itu. Tangan kecilnya mulai membuka bungkus es krimnya dan Hyukjae segera memakan itu. Ahh Hyukjae harus menyikat gigi lagi sehabis ini.

Morning –

Seperti biasa, menyantap roti kesukaannya, meminum susu favoritnya, dan sendirian. Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda. Ponselnya mengalunkan beberapa lagu yang membuatnya tidak merasa bosan. Bahkan dirinya pun mencoba menyanyikan lagunya walaupun hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Pikiran Hyukjae melayang kembali. Lelaki itu, sepertinya sudah menarik perhatiannya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana senyum lelaki itu. Dan juga suaranya yang membuat Hyukjae bergetar. Jika Hyukjae bertemu dengannya lagi, nama lelaki itu akan segera ada di tangannya.

Bel apartemnnya lagi-lagi menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Masih mengigit rotinya, Hyukjae melangkah ke pintu depan untuk membukakannya. Penampilannya saat ini memang benar-benar khas orang bangun tidur. Rambutnya yang berantakan, baju putih yang kebesaran dan traning hitamnya masih melekat di tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae membuka pintunya dan terkaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan aprtemennya. Dan orang itu juga terkaget melihat penampilan Hyukjae yang terbilang sangat menggemaskan di depannya. Orang itu sedikit berdaham membuat Hyukjae tersadar kembali.

"Ingin bertanya kenapa aku disini?" ucap orang itu membuat Hyukjae mengangguk masih dengan roti di antara dua bibirnya.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu tapi ternyata orang yang ingin aku jemput masih belum mandi, ughh bau apa ini?" ucap orang itu membuat Hyukjae memukul lengannya pelan membuat orang itu terkekeh pelan.

Hyukjae menarik lengan orang itu mengajak dia untuk masuk. "Bagaimana es krim yang ku kasih semalam?"

Hyukjae tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya dan mengacungkan jempol membuat orang itu, yup Kyuhyun, terpesona melihat Hyukjae.

"_Aku mau mandi dulu." _Hyukjae mencoba memberikan isyarat kepada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun menangkap apa maksud Hyukjae.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya Hyukjae keluar menggunakan sweater dan jaket favoritnya. Tak lupa dengan beanie miliknya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun di buat terpesona olehnya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menerjangnya dan mencium pipi Hyukjae. Namun mustahil.

Kyuhyun yang terpesona membuat Hyukjae harus melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun hingga orang itu tersadar. Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya dan segera berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan segera keluar dari apartemen Hyukjae.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan hawa hangat. Beda dari biasanya, kini mereka berdua terjebak macet. Padahal Hyukjae biasanya selalu berangkat dengan mulus menggunakan sepeda listrik kesayangannya.

Merasa bosan dengan mobil Kyuhyun yang tidak melaju-laju, pandangan Hyukjae kini beralih keluar jendela. Matanya memandang setiap kendaraan yang dapat terlihat olehnya. Ahh, kasian sekali anak sekolah yang terjebak macet.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja terfokus pada mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang persis berada di samping mobil Kyuhyun. Bukan, Hyukjae bukan tertarik dengan mobilnya. Tetapi seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Yang sedang sibuk melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"_Lelaki itu…"_

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Yakkk chap 2 update guys. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin buat komen ^^

Makasih buat yang masih nyempetin buat baca.

Sooo gimana dengan chap ini?

Ohh ya, ada yang tau Novel Seoulmate? Rencana pengen bikin remake dari novel itu menjadi ff HaeHyuk kkk~ minta pendapatnya ^^


End file.
